Double Cross Into Reality
by xenowriter
Summary: My first Darkwing Fic! The Fearsome Four decide to plot to kill both Darkwing and NegaDuck. I got the idea from this AMV: /watch?v W9YHCRKY-vY
1. Chapter 1

DOUBLE CROSS INTO REALITY

PART 1

"Don't worry; I'll take you away from this enslavement!" Megavolt proudly said as he removed another cathode ray tube from a television set. The closed television store that night was a disaster as the store was filled with dismantled sets. After gingerly removing the tube, Megavolt looked at the lifeless item and petted it. "Awe, I bet you're tired from what they are doing to you. Don't worry. None of you shall be imprisoned here again!" A happy maniacal laughter came from the intruder's mouth as he placed the bulb into his bag.

"I am the terror who flaps in the night…!" Another voice boomed inside the store.

"Oh no…no!" Megavolt panicked as he gripped his bag closer to him.

A cloud of blue smoke appeared in front of him. "I am the emergency broadcast signal that interrupts your favorite show…." The voice continued as the smoke faded away as Darkwing Duck stood there now. "I… am Darkwing… Duck!"

Megavolt growled in frustration as he glared at his visitor. "Why do you ALWAYS have to show up?!!"

A proud smirk crossed the duck's beak from his foe's question. "Because I have to stop demented villains like yourself!" He beamed.

"Demented?" Megavolt blinked at him, he almost seemed insulted. "You're the one always stalking me and you call ME demented?"

Reaching into his suit, Darkwing pulled out his trademark gas gun. "Now suck gas evil doer!" He fired a round at Megavolt's feet. The capsule exploded on contact and a thick smoke filled the air all around Megavolt. It was so thick that it caused his eyes to water and he began to cough.

Right when the gas began to clear and Megavolt could finally breathe and see, there was a white blur and he suddenly felt Darkwing's foot strike his chest making him fly against the wall. A moan of pain escaped the villain's mouth as he stayed where he was on the ground, his body aching all over.

"Yep, yep yep," With a sigh of satisfaction, Darkwing walked over to apprehend Megavolt. "I guess I'm just too much for you."

"Dw! Dw!!" Darkwing's partner called to him as he ran to where they were. "Sorry, I'm late, I-" Launchpad stopped in midsentence as he heard the sound of glass breaking beneath him. He looked down to see that he stepped on the bag that Megavolt was carrying around with the tubes inside.

The sound made Megavolt snap to his senses. "NOOOO!!!!" He screamed, horrified by the sound and the sight of his flattened bag.

"Uh, oops, sorry, DW." Launchpad frowned at his partner.

"It's ok, LP. At least we still have him." Darkwing cringed some, but then his black eyes looked once more over to Megavolt whose horrified stricken face was still present.

"What have you done?!!" Megavolt crawled over in a panic as Launchpad quickly moved away from the bag. "You….you crushed them!" He shakingly pulled out pieces of the tubes and held on them as his eyes began to water.

"Ease up, Sparky. They are JUST bulbs." Darkwing Duck rolled his eyes.

That was the last straw, a strong current began to flow through Megavolt's body as he stood up, his eyes glaring upon the two. "I told you to never call me Sparky!!!"

"Uh….I think we should leave…" Launchpad began to back up away with Darkwing who had the same scared expression on his face.

"Fry, duck!!" Megavolt screamed as he launched a bolt. Darkwing Duck ducked just in time as the bolt flew over his head, fringing a feather on his head. Megavolt launched another one just as quickly making Darkwing jump up in the air.

"Whoa! Can't we talk about this?!" Darkwing asked as he and Launchpad jumped over a counter to barricade themselves from another direct attack.

"I really think you shouldn't have called him that…" Launchpad said over to his partner.

"I know that!" Darkwing shot back. Looking around quickly, he spotted a dismantled tv set nearby that Megavolt didn't get to. "If he wants one of those tubes, then he's going to get it." Making a dash for it, he barely avoided another attack as he flipped in the air, landing next to the set, pulling the tube out. "Better watch it, Megavolt, you don't want to hurt another one do you?"

Screaming in fright, Megavolt looked concerned for the object. "Ok Ok….just put it down."

"You mean like this?" Darkwing grinned as he held the bulb out the window.

"Don't!!" Megavolt screamed.

Darkwing reared his arm back and threw the bulb out the window as hard as he could. Running fast, Megavolt bolted out the store in hot pursuit of the item. Making it to the other side of the street, he managed to catch the bulb just in time. "Whoa…that's impressive." Launchpad watched in amazement.

"Did that mean old Darkwing scare you?" Megavolt held onto the bulb tightly as he kissed it. Hearing the sound of a truck horn, Megavolt looked up just as a dump truck hit him straight on, smashing the bulb, and carrying the deranged villain down the street with it.

Seeing this, Darkwing and Launchpad cringed. "That's REALLY going to hurt in the morning." DW smiled.

Near the docks of St. Canard inside an abandoned warehouse, Bushroot and Quacker Jack sat on the floor, moping. "Feeling down lately? Try some villainy!" Liquidator sang in a commercial tone as he appeared near the 2 with a smile on his face.

"Why should we?" Bushroot asked as he made a circle on the floor with one of his leaves.

"Yea…Darkwing Duck will just interrupt our fun," Quacker Jack added as Mr. Banana Brain as he held up his doll.

"I REALLY hate Darkwing Duck," Megavolt groaned in immense pain as he stumbled into the warehouse, the front of his face was still smooshed in from the impact from the truck. He stopped and pulled his face back into normal.

"How can we ever get what we want if he always stops us?" Bushroot whined as he looked over at his comrades.

"Can we just kill him?" Quacker Jack asked.

"Argh! He won't stay dead!" Megavolt held his head.

"Here's an idea! Let's ask Negaduck to help us!" Liquidator suggested.

"Everytime he does, he always takes everything for himself," Bushroot replied.

"He always double-cross us." Quacker Jack said through his doll.

"Sometimes he's just bad as Darkwing." Megavolt threw up his hands in disgust.

Pondering for a moment, Liquidator's faced lit up. "Why don't we double-cross him AFTER we kill Darkwing Duck? Then we can have whatever we wanted!"

The other 3's face lit up with the same sadistic happy smile. "That's it! We'll kill them both!" They said in unison.

Quacker Jack laughed in glee. "It's PLAYTIME!!"


	2. Chapter 2

DOUBLE CROSS INTO REALITY

PART 2

"Gosalyn Mallard, how many times am I going to tell you to clean up your room, young lady?" Drake scolded at his adopted daughter as he stood in her room's door frame with his arms crossed.

"Uh…..634,000?" Gosalyn smiled innocently up at her father.

Sighing in defeat, Drake walked over and placed his arm across her shoulders. "You know you need to learn to take care of yourself. One day I may not be here for you…." He almost seemed to tremble as the last words escaped his mouth. Being a crime fighter at night was a risk that he had to take and now having Gosalyn as his daughter; the risk seemed to be bigger.

"It's ok, dad!" Gosalyn smiled up at him soothingly. "I have Launchpad to take care of me!" She pointed behind her dad where their friend was standing eating a Hippoburger. He seemed to stop in mid-chew when all the attention was turned on him.

"Uhh…..anything for you, Gos!" Launchpad muffled through the food in his mouth.

"Well I'm GLAD I'm no importance around here or anything," Drake threw up his hands as he walked out of the room, grumbling under his breath.

"Uh…was it something I said?" Launchpad managed to ask as he gulped down the last of his food, his dark eyes watching his friend walking down the steps.

"Nah, he loves it!" Gosalyn ran over and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside. "Now hurry up and clean up my room so he'll get off my back about it."

Launchpad stood there dumbfounded as Gosalyn began to throw piles of dirty clothes into his arms. "Isn't this YOUR room?"

"Yesssssssssss, but you owe me!" Gosalyn replied as she continued to pile clothes up on him.

"I don't remember owing you…." Launchpad managed to scratch his head.

"Of course you do! Remember Whiffle Boy Saturday night? I beat you 5 times in a row and you said if I could that you would clean my room!" Gosalyn crossed her arms in victory as she smirked, Launchpad frowned.

Downstairs, Drake was channel surfing when Gosalyn ran down the steps. "Bye, dad, I'm off to the video arcade!" She said as opened the front door.

"You cleaned your room that fast??" Drake blinked as he looked at her then up the stairs.

"Well…you know…can't waste time…isn't that you always said?" Gosalyn stammered through her words. "Well bye!" Before giving him time to respond, she bolted out the front door.

Still confused on what just took place, Drake shook his head and went back to channel surfing. "Uh, DW?" Launchpad asked as he came down the stairs, carrying a large pile of Gosalyn's clothes. "Do you want to wash these for me?" Drake's jaw dropped.

NegaDuck's jaw dropped as he seemed to be a mixture of both shock and anger as Liquidator, Bushroot, Quacker Jack, and Megavolt stood in front of him in his cannery hideout with overly huge smiles on their faces. "What are you, nobs doing here??"

"We need your help, Negaduck," Quacker Jack spoke as Mr. Banana Brain.

"Help? Why do I want to HELP a bunch of villain rejects like you???" Negaduck growled as he grabbed Mr. Banana Brain out of Quacker Jack's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Darkwing is REALLY getting under my circuits!" Megavolt shouted out.

"He won't let me complete my experiments!" Bushroot whined.

"That's right, Negaduck! The Liquidator suggests with your evil, ingenious mind, you can help us take care of Darkwing Duck once and for all!" Liquidator added as he put his hand around his shoulders.

Irked by Liquidator touching him, he quickly moved away. "Get off of me, you're creeping me out." Seeing their eyes never leaving him, Negaduck let out a growl of frustration. "You guys waste your super powers. Why would I WANT to help a bunch of losers again like yourself?!!!"

"We'll get you anything you want!" Bushroot suggested.

"Just beat it." Negaduck waved them off as he walked back over to the chair he was sitting in previously.

"This time, we have a device that will help us get rid of Darkwing Duck once and for all! We just need you to help us catch him." Liquidator spoke up.

Hearing this, Negaduck stopped in midtrack and peered over his shoulder, then shook his hand. "Nah…"

"It's true! It's true!" Megavolt chimed in. "I built a device that will blast the particles that Darkwing is made up into another dimension! He won't be able to come back!"

"Is that so?" Negaduck asked as he sat down, facing them in his chair.

The 4 of them nodded their heads eagerly. "So does that mean you will help us?" Quacker Jack picked up Mr. Banana Brain from where Negaduck dropped it on the ground.

"Well……….."Negaduck thought for a second. "OK!" A devilish smirk spread across his beak. "With that blasted Darkwing out of the way, St. Canard will be all mine!"

"Uh….don't you mean ours?" Megavolt asked.

"Oh…of course! Of course! OURS…" Negaduck replied quickly. "Trust me, would I ever lie to you guys?" He asked, smiling as a halo appeared over his head.

"We can trust you, Negaduck," Quacker Jack responded as Mr. Banana Brain.

"This time he will see how might I am!" Negaduck laughed evilly.

The 4 smiled with relief as they all winked at one another seeing that Negaduck took the bait.

"Now what we are waiting for?" Negaduck asked as he stood up from his chair. "The Fearsome Five have a visit to pay to St. Canard…."


End file.
